


i'll wait for you

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, cheesy romantic tropes, im a total sucker for childhood friends au's so, mundane AU, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tessa came and sat on the bed, giving him a pitying look. "If you're that far in denial, it's not even funny." She said."What do you mean?" He asked, but somehow he already knew what she would say to him. His palms felt clammy."What I'm saying, you oblivious twat, is that the way you look and talk to and about Alec, is the way I look and talk about Jem and Will. The way Jace looks at Clary, and the way Simon looks at Isabelle.".aka the Childhood Friends AU that I'm a total sucker for, and a whole bunch of other tropes stuffed in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> This is my first fanfic on this site, and i decided to write the wonderful pairing that is Malec, and hope I do them justice. This is the Childhood/Friends to Lovers AU, that I came up with while in the shower (inspiration strikes at odd moments), and it's going to a be a two-chapter story. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare

_The rain crashed down on them, running down Magnus' back, making him shiver—even though it wasn't cold at all._

_Thunder boomed in the distance, and he thought he could see lightening far, far away. Alec spoke suddenly, bringing him back to their argument._

_"I should go anyways. I've thought about it already, and I can book flight tickets this evening and be on the first plane to New York." He said, looking far too exhausted._

_Magnus was staggered. "Why would you leave anyway?" He asked, upset. "Why would you leave_ me _behind?"_

 _Alec turned on him and looked upon Magnus with hurt, and in a broken voice, said "You were going to anyway! We'll have to eventually leave each other! You'll grow up and away from me, and find some wife or husband, and live out your life! And I can't_ stand _to see that!"_

_"What?! Why?! Why would you say that? Why can't you stand it?"_

_Alec had gone very white in the face, and had started to stutter out words that made no sense. "Because I–I–can't, I,"_

_A small nagging voice spoke in the back of his head. "_ He knows _". He shook his head. That wasn't it. But what was it? How did they get to this? They were best friends. They shouldn't be arguing about leaving, about separating!_

_He cast his mind back, wildly, to try and find the reason to their arguing. He cast his mind back, to where this all started, to where it all began._

.

"Hey Alec! Come and play with us!"

Alec looked up from his worn and battered shoes to see his adopted brother Jace standing right in front of his swing, blocking him.

"I'm good." Alec said as he looked down at the asphalt again and scuffed his shoes against it.

"Come on man, you can't just stay on the swings all day. Make some friends! Hang out with us!' Jace was impatiently waiting, and by the looks of it, so were his friends.

Alec sighed and looked up at his brother. "I said I'm good Jace. Forget it."

His brother stalked off, not quite successfully hiding a hurt look on his face. Alec looked down again. It wasn't that he didn't want to play with Jace and his friends, it's just that, well... Alec wasn't very good at making friends for himself.

At the start of second grade he'd had friends. For about two weeks, and then they'd took off, deciding that Alec was 'too boring' or 'too dull'. A goody-two-shoes, so to speak.

He'd heard other people whispering about him, and tried to shake it off. It was no big deal. He could survive school without friends. All he had to do was find a 'successful career'. That's what Dad said anyway.

Dad was always saying stuff like that. Get a good job, find a good wife, have a good family.

Alec didn't like the idea of having a wife. He thought girls were gross. Every time he explained this to his parents though, they laughed it off and ruffled his hair. "You'll understand one day, Alexander," His Dad had said. "One day girls won't have cooties anymore".

Alec didn't think this was very likely.

"Hey." A voice spoke somewhere from his side, interrupting his thoughts.

He whirled around on his swing in surprise, and managed to get caught up in it and fall with a thump onto the asphalt.

_Great. Now I look like absolute idiot–_

A tanned hand was stuck out in front of him. "Here, lemmie help you up." The owner of the hand said as they pulled Alec up off of the ground.

"Thanks" He mumbled before turning back to the swing, keeping his head down, hair hiding his face.

"Hey, wait!"

Alec turned back around to face his helper—and stared.

A boy about his age, maybe a year older was standing in front of him. He had dark tanned skin, a wild black head of hair, and the most fascinating eyes Alec had ever seen. They were a bright green, with yellow threaded through, fading towards the centre of his iris, and long eyelashes covering his eyes when he blinked.

"H-Hi"

He thought the boy was quite pretty.

"Hey!" The boy smiled brightly, revealing a bright set of teeth to match his equally bright eyes. "I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane." He stuck out his hand as an invitation to shake it.

Alec shook it, and the words finally tumbled out of his mouth. "I'm Alec—Alec Lightwood."

"Cool. Wanna play?" Magnus asked him, his smile not faltering.

For some reason Alec felt compelled to go and play with Magnus, whether his brain thought better of it or not. "S-sure!" He said hastily, smiling afterwards to match Magnus' grin. "Could we- Do you think we- could we go over to the slide?"

There was nobody else occupying it, so there was nobody to whisper and giggle about Alec to his new friend and scare him off.

At least, he hoped Magnus was his new friend.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking!" Magnus answered, agreeing with him. "No people there, right? Most of the kids don't like me very much. I think it's something to do with my eyes."

He said the end of his sentence very fast, as if he didn't want Alec to dislike him suddenly.

"Actually, I think they're really nice." He said without a second thought, and mentally kicked himself after. Now Magnus was going to think he was a weirdo. Great.

He was about to look down at the floor again when Magnus' smile brightened even more, and Alec nervously smiled back. "So—to the slide?" He offered, looking back to see that it was still unoccupied.

"To the slide", Magnus agreed, and taking Alec's hand, dragged him along. It was warm, and Magnus had a steady grip. Alec tried to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks.

_This was only the beginning._

.

Magnus didn't know what made him go talk to the boy on the swing.

He had watched the dark haired boy dismiss what looked to be his brother, or close friend, and go back to sadly swinging, whilst dragging his heels into the ground, leaving scrapes on the black asphalt.

He didn't really have any friends either—well, that was a lie. He had Ragnor and Cat and Tessa, and his foster family. It didn't seem like _enough_ though. Magnus felt like he was _missing_ something, like, like—a best friend. Tessa, Will and Jem were best friends, and so were Cat and Ragnor, who were best friends before Magnus had even arrived here, before he'd learnt how to make friends, before he'd left—

He didn't want to think about that.

He inhaled, and let his breath out slowly.

Magnus cleared all thoughts from his mind, and focused on the boy on the swing. He walked over slowly and stopped just behind him, hesitating. The boy seemed lost in thought, his feet slightly swinging, and his dark-haired head bowed, focused on the ground below them. Magnus walked around to the side of the swing, and when the boy didn't notice him, he cleared his throat and said:

"Hey."

The boy's head snapped up as he whirled around to see who interrupted him from his thoughts, but in doing so, lost his balance on the swing and fell backwards, still not really looking at Magnus, probably embarrassed. Magnus cursed himself. Why couldn't he have just gone in front of him like a regular person?

The boy's cheeks were red, and Magnus, taking pity on him, offered a hand to help him up. He stood up slowly, mumbled a "Thanks" and almost immediately hid his face, turning back to the swing. This was not going to plan.

"Hey, wait!" Magnus called out to the back of the boy, and the boy turned around once again to look at Magnus face on—and Magnus was taken aback.

The boy still had adorably flushed cheeks, but that's not what caught Magnus' attention. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Magnus had ever seen in his short life. It was as if someone had taken all the brightness from the stars and sky, drained it, and had put it into those eyes.

"Wow." He thought.

The boy introduced himself as Alec, stuttering as he said it. Magnus smiled, and introduced himself to Alec. The conversation seemed to be getting on pretty well, what with Alec agreeing to play on the slide with him. Magnus liked his way of thinking, the slide was unoccupied. Though Magnus had quite a few friends, some of the meaner kids would whisper things like ' _freak_ ' and ' _foreigner_ ', Though they weren't half as bad as what his step-dad used to—

Not thinking about that. Magnus locked all those memories into the chest in his mind, and kept it locked.

He then agreed to play on the slide, reaching over and grabbing Alec's hand as he ran towards it.

He had a feeling that this was an important moment in his life, but right now he just wanted to play on the slide with his new friend.

.

"We should have a secret code."

Alec looked up from his book ('Charlotte's Web') to see Magnus absentmindedly tapping his pencil against his notebook. "What do you mean?" He asked, used to Magnus' random ideas and thoughts being said by now.

After Magnus and Alec had spent the recess playing and talking together, they had almost instantly become best friends. They had spent countless days playing in school, and sometimes after. Mostly in Alec's house, as it was empty most of the time—his parents worked full time and he barely saw them. It had been about a couple of months since they had first met, but to Alec it felt like forever. He felt like they were best friends by now.

He hoped.

Alec had since then opened up about his worries of the future and the pressure put on him by his parents, and Magnus had spoken—with gentle encouragement from Alec—about small amounts of his time in Indonesia. Alec didn't want to push him any further, since he had never had a friend as close as Magnus.

"Like, a code." Magnus said with a grin, sitting up on the grass. "So we can talk to each other whenever we need to."

Alec considered the idea. "Yeah, that's a cool idea. What about... a tapping signal? Like Morse code?"

"Yeah! How about two short taps, and then one long tap?" Magnus proceeded to demonstrate the signal to Alec. "And since our houses are so close, we can tap it out on each other's windows!"

Magnus' house was three houses down from Alec's, he was living with the Fray's. They had adopted him as their foster child, after they had discovered him at an orphanage in Manhattan. Magnus wouldn't say a lot about his life before that.

The Fray's had one other daughter, Clary. Alec didn't see a lot of her—he personally thought she was a tad annoying—because most of his and Magnus' playdate's were at his house, because, as Magnus said, it was "godamn big". Alec and his family lived in the pretty big house at the end of the cul-de-sac, where Jace, Izzy and him would play on their bikes, now with the new addition of Magnus.

"That sounds good. It's simple, but recognisable." Alec agreed aloud, tapping the signal out on his book as well. Alec was a boy of little words, though Magnus didn't seem to mind. He chatted all the time, from random thoughts to the deep stuff. Alec was a good listener.

"Okay, do you want to test it out tonight?" Magnus asked. "I'll come over to your house, and when I signal you on the window, and then you'll know it's me and let me in."

"Yeah, sounds good," Alec said, and then frowned. "Wait, how are you going to get up to my bedroom window? It's pretty high."

Magnus winked. "I'm a good climber"

Alec laughed.

.

"The Signal", as Magnus and Alec liked to call it, had become a great success.

They had used it for as long as they could remember, tapping it out when they wanted to signal to the other to get out of an awkward situation, tapping it out on one of their books or lockers when they needed to tell the other something important, and of course, climbing up each others houses to tap it out on their windows. Magnus had come into Alec's bedroom using the window, to talk to Alec about his past in Indonesia (they stayed up until one in the morning talking to each other), Alec had climbed into Magnus' bedroom at eleven at night to get away from his parents fighting, and they both clambered into each other's beds to have a sleepover and have fun and giggle all night long.

And that was the way it was. Magnus and Alec. Alec and Magnus. For as long as he (or anyone else) could remember. Anyone could tell you where the one of them was, as you would just have to look for the other. Though Alec wasn't so sure of this anymore.

They were just about to start middle school, which was what Alec was nervous about. He was afraid that Magnus would leave him for better friends and he would be alone, which is something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Alec sighed and pushed open the creaky gate to the Fray's garden, remembering to shut it in a particular way so as not to wake the people sleeping inside the house. (Although he suspected Jocelyn knew about his fears a little too well for his liking. "Come over anytime if you need anything, Alec." She'd said. And anyway, both of their mothers knew that if they couldn't find them in their beds, they'd be at the others house.)

Alec climbed up the side of the house, unconsciously moving his feet and arms to the crevices he knew would be there, and rapped fast twice on the window, and then once.

"Just a second!" A muffled voice that was most likely Magnus called from inside the room. The blind came up fast, and through the window, Magnus' face appeared. "What's the password?" He stage-whispered, grinning.

Alec rolled his eyes, which was something that Magnus was definitely used to by now. "Magnus is amazing and great and the best person on earth?" He offered sarcastically.

Magnus pouted, and Alec felt an unfamiliar fluttery feeling in his stomach. That was strange. He shoved it down and sighed. "And hot?" He said, faking his defeat.

Magnus laughed, and let him in. Alec hopped inside and looked around. Nothing new. He knew Magnus' bedroom as well as his own. He ambled towards the bed, and flopped on it, groaning dramatically.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the dramatic one!" Magnus said jokingly.

That was true. Magnus preferred dramatics and acting, Alec preferred English and maths. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm—I'm just really nervous for middle school."

"What's there to be nervous about?" Magnus asked, suddenly concerned, plopping down on the bed next to him.

Magnus was lying next to him, quite closely, and Alec could see his eyes up close. They were beautiful. He could seem the individual threads of gold mixing into the green, creating an unusually pretty effect. He felt his stomach twist again, though not in an unpleasant way...

"Well—," he started. It was now or never. "I just feel like you'll get new friends. Better friends." He added, avoiding Magnus' gaze. "I'm afraid I'll be alone again."

"Alec..." Magnus sighed while sitting up, bringing Alec up with him. "I won't get new friends. Do you want to know why?" He asked softly, looking at Alec. "Because I don't want any new friends. I've only wanted you. My whole life, I've only ever wanted you." He said. "As a best friend." Magnus then added quickly.

Alec looked at him for a second, and then smiled brighter than he had in the past few months leading up to the new term of school. Magnus' expression changed for a moment, so suddenly he couldn't catch it, but then he smiled back. "Friends forever, right?" He asked.

"Friends forever." Alec agreed, ignoring the funny feeling in his stomach again. This time though, it wasn't pleasant.

.

High school kind of sucked ass.

That's what Alec thought anyway. All he was trying to do was get through school with good grades, and at least one friend. They both seemed to be kind of working out, though Alec was worried about the latter.

Magnus now had a girlfriend. Her name was Camille, and she had long, blonde hair, even longer eyelashes, and striking green eyes.

Alec hated her.

If wasn't that he hated her because she was a bad person...okay, that was a lie. He'd seen Camille do horrible things to people, _but_ he didn't want to ruin Magnus' happiness. He seemed happy anyway. Magnus was always looked really nice when he was smiling... Alec blinked hard, and forced himself to stop thinking about that.

It was because, if it even made sense, Alec was jealous. Not of being _with_ Magnus, but of Camille...taking up Alec's time with him! Yeah, that made sense. That was what he told himself.

It still didn't make it any less comfortable when they'd kiss (for very long amounts of time) or when he'd want to go and talk with Magnus, but see him talking close together with Camille, her head resting on his shoulder, like a _real_ couple. It kind of made his chest ache as well. Not that that meant anything.

He was also sure that Magnus really liked her. He'd even go to say, that by the looks of it, Magnus was falling in love.

All of a sudden Alec felt extremely sad and wistful, for no reason at all.

Then his phone buzzed, alerting to him to the fact that he'd gotten a text message. He slowed his walking to a slower pace. He was almost home anyways.

  
**[From Magnus - > 4:45pm]**

_Want to come around to my place tonight? It's been a while._

  
Alec looked at the message, and felt a sudden burst of warmth near his heart. He smiled to himself and typed quickly back.

  
**[To Magnus - > 4:46pm]**

 _Definitely_.

.

That night, Alec crept out of his window, taking a key just in case, shimmied down a pipe, and walked fast down the street to Magnus'. He hopped over the garden gate—Luke had put some 'new security measures' in, meaning he locked the garden door and kept a key under a rock—climbed up the wall to Magnus' room, already smiling in hopes of some regular, peaceful time with his best friend, went to knock on the window—and stopped.

Voices could be heard from inside the room, Magnus'—and Camille's. Camille was laughing, while Magnus was no doubt telling one of his terrible jokes.

With a heavy heart, he drew his fist away from the window, stopping himself from interrupting what seemed to be a private moment, and jumped back down into the garden.

He walked slowly, painfully away, his eyes watering—from the pollen of course. He was to allergic Geraniums—no, that wasn't it. Magnus _had forgotten him._ He sniffed, pulled himself over the fence, and walked back to his house, his head down and hands in his pockets.

He scuffed his shoes as he walked.

Alec felt unbearably sad, and lonely. He remembered the promise Magnus had made just before they'd entered middle school: _"Friends forever."_

Friends didn't forget each other, right? They were meant to spend time together. Maybe Alec was overreacting. Maybe he was wrong. But he felt like he was more than a best friend to Magnus, more than just—

A friend. He sighed, accepting that he was probably overreacting, unlocked his back door, and walked back to his room.

.

"Conor, conari, conatus sum: I try."

Since being blown off by Magnus, Alec had tried to spend some time with other people. He needed more friends, more people he could talk to. He had sat at Jace's table one lunch, and it actually wasn't that bad. Jace had toned down his smugness since he'd met Clary, and had become chill and relaxed.

Clary was good for him, he thought. She'd grown—not much—and wasn't as irritating as Alec remembered. He'd watched them make googly eyes at each other for a while, with what amounted to be only a mild interest—it was nice to see Jace happy—and then turned to chat with Simon, Jordan, and Maia. They were friendly enough, though surprised when they'd found out he wasn't sitting with Magnus. He'd forced a smile, and said that he was busy.

 _"Busy making out with his girlfriend."_ The voice in his head said scathingly. _"Shut up."_ Alec thought.

Though he couldn't actually see Magnus in the crowded lunchroom, which was unusual, since he was a giant of six feet. He'd shrugged it off, and ate lunch without a second thought of him.

"Duco, ducere, duxi, ductum: I lead. Pare, parare, paravi, paratum I—"

Two sharp taps, and one long tap had sounded from his window.

Magnus.

He looked at the window, then back at his Latin verbs. He looked back to the window, stood up, and opened the blinds, preparing to have a snide conversation with Magnus, but then he caught sight of his friend's face.

His eyes were red, and tears were streaming down his face, tears that he made no attempt to wipe away. He just looked at Alec with those big green eyes, and Alec's heart softened. He opened the window, and Magnus almost immediately collapsed onto him, crying his heart out.

"Magnus, what-what happened?" Alec asked, a little stunned, though curling his arms around his friend and letting him sob into his chest. It was strange to see him this vulnerable. It made Alec's heart twist. He guided Magnus toward the bed and let him curl into Alec's chest. Magnus managed to calm himself before speaking in a wobbly voice: "Camille—she cheated on me." He got out before burying his head in Alec's neck, crying once again.

Alec had an extremely short debate in his head to decide whether or not to say, "I knew she was a bitch!" or comfort Magnus, and decided _not_ to go with the former.

"Hey, hey." He said in a low voice, nuzzling his head against Magnus'. "I know it seems bad now, but you'll be okay in the end. You'll see."

Magnus nodded while hiccuping—which Alec thought was a really cute sound—and continued to cry quietly into his neck.

It took him a moment or two to realise that this was a weirdly intimate position, something a boyfriend or girlfriend would do, comforting their significant other. And it felt—nice. Normal.

Alec had known he was gay for a while now, and Magnus had known Alec was as well. He remembered coming out to him, while crying himself, and Magnus had shushed him, wiping his tears away while saying _"It's okay. I know what you're feeling. I'm bisexual."_

He also remembered Magnus being his rock after coming out to his father. It had been horrible, but Magnus had been there. He'd always been there. And that's where Alec wanted him to be for the rest of his life.

It was at that exact moment, rocking Magnus back and forth and murmuring comforting words in his ear, that Alec realised that he was crushing on his best friend.

.

Magnus felt confused. He had broken up with Camille, (they'd had a shouting match in the middle of the school hall), after showing her proof of her cheating on him, and he felt....

Lighter. Almost...

Happier.

Of course, it had been _awful_ when he'd found out. He'd gone to surprise her, turning up at her house unexpectedly, and when he'd gone up to her room, he'd heard voices. Camille and another guy. And it sounded like they were having sex.

Magnus had listened for a few moments, taking his phone out to record some proof, walked down the stairs and out of the house, and then burst into tears.

He'd tried. He'd almost loved her. But it turned out the world had another nasty surprise in store for him.

He'd sobbed and cried and stumbled away, feeling betrayed, and broken. He'd collapsed down onto the side of the road, and clutched at his chest as he wept. To add the cherry on top of an awful day, a car turned around the corner and splashed him, full on in the face, with water.

Luckily most of it was blocked by his coat, so he tore it off angrily, and when he realised that it was the one Camille had bought for him, choked out a sob and threw it into the street.

He needed to go somewhere. He needed to be with someone that would calm him down. But where? His mind, fogged by sadness and tears, produced the only place Magnus ever wanted to go.

Alec's.

But Alec was acting strange. He had avoided him for the last couple lunches, and didn't really text him anymore—wait.

Magnus groaned inwardly. He knew now why Alec was mad at him. Magnus had promised to be up when Alec came knocking (literally), but Camille had arrived, and he'd totally forgotten. Alec must feel awful, Magnus thought guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was make Alec feel bad, and forgotten, which Magnus knew was something that he feared more than most people.

He'd turned up at Alec's window, still sniffing, but upon seeing him, and his open, honest face, he'd immediately thrown himself into Alec's arms, sobbing. Alec didn't question him when he told him what happened, just told him he'd would be alright in the end. _"You'll see."_ Alec had said.

And he was fine, which was a bit worrying. Now that he thought about it, Camille had been constantly dragging him down, restricting his time with his friends, undermining his confidence in little, petty ways.

It didn't matter anyway. He was free of her.

Magnus had made plans to do the math homework with Alec, and stay over—because Magnus was awful at math and Alec was a genius, in his opinion—and because he wanted to spend more time with him nowadays. He missed their three am chats, and Alec's warm body next to his, and waking up to Alec's face...

He shook his head. What?

He would have to deal with _that_ later, shoving down what he had just thought, because he had arrived at Alec's house. He climbed up the side of the garage, and hopped onto it's roof, creeping over to Alec's window. He could see Alec laying on his bed inside, scribbling out the math formulae while his forehead scrunched up, and he could just see Alec's tongue, poking out of the side of his mouth. To be honest, Magnus thought he looked adorable. Alec always looked like that when he was concentrating, and it was incredibly cute.

He goggled at himself. What? What was he thinking?

Alec was his best friend. Just his best friend. He didn't know _why_ he was thinking otherwise.

He tapped the signal out, chuckled when Alec jumped and then relaxed, realising it was Magnus.

Alec opened the window and Magnus hopped in, landing straight in front of him. He had landed into a position so close to Alec that Alec's breath touched his neck. He almost shivered, overcome with an emotion so bizarre and foreign that he had no idea what it was. Alec looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Magnus was struck by how vulnerable he looked, staring up at him. His body was warm, pressed into Magnus'.

Magnus had to remember how to breath.

 _"STOP."_ Magnus told himself.

"So, are we going to, uh, study?" Alec offered, his voice sounding a little breathless.

Magnus pulled away. "Uh, yeah, sorry." He gave a weak smile. Alec smiled back, and Magnus felt things shift back into their normal axis. Alec was here. They were studying together. That's all that mattered.

They studied for an hour or two, before Alec said that they should probably get ready for bed, and Magnus agreed.

He changed into pyjama pants and a casual shirt, and Alec changed into his "Star Wars" shirt, that Magnus had bought for him when they were younger. He'd hated the awful sweaters that Alec wore normally, and he'd shoved the shirt upon him, declaring that his normal attire was a 'fashion travesty". He'd had Luke buy it online, but unfortunately, as Alec said, he was better at books than he was at computers. It had been three sizes too big, and hung around his knees.

Now it was funny to see how Alec had grown into it, it was tight around his biceps, which were toned and muscled from gym training, and the shirt was deliciously stretched around his abs, which made Magnus stare.

Alec took his breath away.

"Magnus?" Alec questioningly, making Magnus snap out of his trance and look up at Alec. "Yeah?"

"I-," Alec hesitated. "Never mind."

.

Magnus slept soundly, and woke up curled into Alec's chest. He could feel the slow breathing of Alec, making chest rise up and down, and signalling to Magnus that he was fast asleep. He quietly moved away, trying to slow the racing beating of his own heart.

.

Alec drove and drove. He needed to clear his head. It was foggy with thoughts of the last few weeks, in which he'd come out to Jace, Izzy and Max. They'd all hugged him and told him that they loved him.

Driving did help clear his head, but it did nothing to clear his mind of Magnus.

He'd acted a little strange when he slept over that night, staring at Alec for a little too long, and separating himself from Alec in the morning. He was afraid that Magnus could see through him. That he knew—

"Left turn here Alec." Max said, staring at the GPS.

He turned the steering wheel, and put the headlights on. It was getting late, and Max needed to be home from his play date by now, but Alec had gotten caught up in the traffic along the way to pick him up.

Max was a good kid. He was smart, read a lot, and has the habit of knowing completely random pieces of information and blurting them out on different occasions.

"Did you know that in 2013, more than 32,000 people died in the U.S., due to car accidents? That's roughly 90 fatalities a day!"

Ah. There it was. Alec felt a little more nervous as he rounded the sharp cliff corners—remembering to tell his dad about the broken airbag when they got home—and answered Max: "That's pretty cool, Maxie." Alec grinned and ruffled his hair with one hand, and then turned his attention to the road again.

Max scowled and flattened his hair, something that Magnus used to to when he was little. Now he couldn't get enough of new and unique hairstyles—not that Alec thought they didn't look good, in fact... they were quite enticing, and it made Alec want to reach out and run his hands through Magnus' hair most of the time. But it didn't matter, because the reason Alec was driving today, the reason he had volunteered to pick Max up, was to see Magnus on his way back and—

"Alec look out!" Max screamed as a truck weaved uncontrollably and dangerously near the cliff edge toward them. Alec felt panic and fear kick in, and swerved to avoid the truck, but couldn't without driving straight across into the water, swerved again back into the road and unbuckled his seatbelt, leaping to cover Max' body with his own, and the last thing he remembered before swirling into darkness was the blaring headlights of the gigantic truck, headed straight towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tw for major injuries, I guess]
> 
> You guys thought I was going to kill Max off right?  
> Spoilers: I'm not that evil.
> 
> Anyway, This is the last chapter, so I won't give too much away, but I can say that it gets a bit steamy toward the end ;). Also, Alec and Magnus get their asses kicked into gear about confronting their feelings. Not before some angst though....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last chapter! Wow, it's been a ride. Thanks to all the people that encouraged me too get this far!! 
> 
> Warning for maturity at the end, and injuries at the beginning.

Max woke with the dry taste of panic in his mouth, and wondered why, until he opened his eyes and saw his surroundings.

The truck had crashed into the side of their car, and a long piece of a metal pole straight was in front of him, (obviously the airbag hadn't been replaced from the time Jace accidentally blew it up in his face) and from the looks of it the truck was carrying building materials, and this was one of them—that had crashed through the side of the truck, on the impact of the two vehicles' collision.

He sat up, wincing. His head hurt, and his wrist was throbbing. Other than that, he thought, checking himself for injuries, he looked alright. He turned around to see if Alec was okay, and horror struck through him like a bolt of lightning.

The airbag had hit Alec in way that pushed him so that he was lying with his back to the car door, with the pole having hit him straight on and gone through his left side, with blood oozing around the wound. He looked unconscious, but still breathing. Fighting off fear, and breathing heavily, Max unbuckled carefully and checked Alec for other injuries.

The car had hit the side of the mountain they were driving along, and the windscreen had shattered, glass landing on both Max and Alec. Max saw the little cuts all over Alec's face, and assumed that's what he looked like as well. Some of the rocks that had tumbled down the mountain due to the impact of the collision had come through the shattered windscreen to land onto Alec.

His right leg was at a funny angle, and his arm looked bent out of shape. Max shook with panic as he tried to figure out what to do. The truck diver didn't look to good either, from the looks of it. Max had been saved by Alec's arm protecting him from most of the debris and whiplash.

Focus, he told himself. What would any other person do? What would _Alec_ do?

Call 911 was the most obvious answer, but Max didn't have a phone, he had no way—

Wait. _Alec_ had a phone.

He reached over carefully, not jarring the pole or his brothers broken bones, and fished Alec's phone out of his pocket. He speed-dialled 911 with shaking fingers, and they picked up within two seconds.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

Max nearly sobbed with relief. The urgency of the situation hadn't hit him until then, and he started to cry

"My-my brother was driving, and this truck came out of nowhere and was swerving around, and-and he crashed into us, and my brother looks really really bad, _please_ —can you help us?" He said, tears pouring down his face.

The operator asked where they were, what injuries Alec had, and what happened to both cars and the—no doubt drunk—driver of the truck, and Max replied all the information he knew, while stifling his sobs. The operator then said they'd be there in less than 15 minutes, and told Max to put cloth or anything around where blood was coming from in Alec's body.

"Do you have any injuries yourself? What's your name, kid?"

"My names Max, and-and my wrist hurts and my head hurts. I think I have a concussion." He explained.

"Okay Max, just hold on tight until the ambulance gets there alright, I'll stay on the line till—"

"Hello?" He sniffed. The line had cut off.  
Max took a few deep, calming breaths, before tearing off some of his shirt, and carefully mopping up the blood on Alec's chest, wet splashes dripping onto his hands while he did so. He hoped that the ambulance would arrive soon, because Alec looked paler by the minute and—

Sure enough, he could hear sirens in the distance, and looked back down at the phone. The hospital would contact his family, but they wouldn't tell _Magnus_ , and Max knew how much Alec meant to Magnus. He found his contact, and dialled it, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"Hey Alec what's—" Magnus started to say, but Max cut him off.

"It's not Alec, it's Max. We've-," he started to cry again, "We've been in a really bad car crash, and-and, Alec's really hurt, and the ambulance is coming to get us, and they said they'd take us to Idris Hospital, and you need to come really fast because I don't know if Alec's going to be okay or not." He finished, sobbing by the end of his sentence.

He heard Magnus' sharp intake of breath, and said "I'll be there in 10."

.

Magnus urged the bus to go faster, _faster_ , so that he could get to the hospital and see Alec.

He'd not been expecting a call, and when he picked it up, he was slightly confused as to why Alec would be calling so late at night, but it turned out to be Max. And his voice was so thick with worry and fear Magnus had sat straight up on his bed.

When he found out that they'd been in a car crash, and Alec was badly hurt, he was already halfway downstairs, grabbing a coat and sprinting out the door.

Idris Hospital was quite a way away, so he was forced to take the bus. His entire body was tingling with nerves. Max said that Alec looked bad, and wasn't sure if he'd be okay, and that was the reason Magnus was so scared. If Alec—If he didn't make it out—

He forced down the panic burning a hole in his stomach when he saw that the bus had arrived, and he sped out of the door, faster than he'd ever run before. He rushed into the waiting room, looked around feverishly, but saw no Max. He pulled out his phone, and with shaking fingers typed out a message.

**[To Alec - > 12:33am]**

_Where are you???_

A reply dinged back almost instantly.

  
**[From Alec - > 12:34am]**

_ER_

  
Magnus ran out of the hospital, and into the Emergency Room, scanning around around for Max, and hopefully, Alec. He stood up on his tip-toes—even though he was tall enough to see around above everyone's heads anyway—and finally spotted Max, looking very small, sitting up on a hospital bed.

Magnus raced over, and as Max looked up, Magnus pulled him into a tight hug, careful not to crush his hand, which was bandaged, as well as his head. Max reminded him of Alec as a little boy, small, but full of amazing and incredible ideas. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Max, and looked straight into his eyes, which were full of unshed tears. He brushed one of them that had slipped out.

"Where's Alec?" He asked Max gently. Max sniffled and wiped his eyes. "They...they took him into an operating room," Magnus' heart dropped. That could not be good. "They said that he hurt his lung a bit." Max hiccuped. "Is that really bad?" He asked, his voice quavering.

Magnus tried to pull a convincing smile, but his heart was jack-hammering with panic. Alec was in the operating room, Alec's lung had been damaged. He tried to slow down his breathing, but it didn't work. He pulled Max into a hug again. "I hope not Max, I really hope not." He breathed, against Max's hair.

They sat side by side in a brief silence, which was only broken by Magnus asking about his injuries. Max said that the doctors had told him that he'd had a concussion from the whiplash and a sprained wrist, and had said that he was extremely lucky.

Magnus then hesitated, and then asked abut Alec. Max then started to cry again, and Magnus pulled him into a one-armed hug. Max said that it looked like Alec had a broken arm and leg, and that there was a pole from the building materials that had slid through the car and went through Alec's side.

Magnus felt faint just imagining how much pain Alec was in at the minute, but pulled it together. Max also said that the drunk truck driver had been knocked out by the airbag, but otherwise he was fine, and Magnus felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, and then started to ask where the driver was, so that he could smack him, but then the entire Lightwood family ran through the door of the ER.

Jace looked like he'd been pulled out of bed, his hair a crazed mess, and his pyjamas still on, but his face was a mask of panic, Isabelle looked the same, with what looked like the remains of a face mask all over her worry-ridden face. Mayrse's face looked tight with fear, and she had a dressing gown wrapped tightly around her body, and Robert, Magnus thought with surprise, who did not have the best relationship with his son, looked as if he was on the edge of tears. They spotted Max, and then Magnus, and sprinted over to them. Mayrse fell to her knees, sobbing, and holding Max close, while Jace and Isabelle checked him over for the severity of his injuries.

Jace then turned to him. "Where's Alec?" He asked, voice trembling slightly, looking around as if Alec would pop out of the ground and answer him.

Magnus put his head in his hands. "They took him to the operating room." He said, his voice purposely muffled so that they wouldn't hear the tremor in his voice.

They all protested and sounded like they were about to storm into the operating room and demand to see Alec, but Magnus lifted his head and said "There's nothing we can do yet." He said, his voice wavering. "We have to wait it out."

The Lightwoods looked like they were about to argue again, but then subsided at Magnus' pained glance, and they all either sat on the ground, or on the bed next to Max and him.

The wait was agonising. Both Jace and Magnus kept checking the entrance of the operating theatre, where the doctor would come through to tell them Alec was alright...or not. Isabelle had Max in her lap on the floor, absentmindedly rocking him back and forth, soothing him. Robert and Mayrse, who did not have the most amazing relationship, were _comforting_ each other.

Finally a doctor came through, and walked over to where they were sitting. His face was expressionless. Everyone stood up, watching him, waiting. It seemed like forever, but then he gave a small smile and said "He'll be okay."

Magnus nearly sobbed with relief, as did everyone else, and then Max asked the important question.

"Can we see him?" He asked in a small voice. The doctor knelt down in front of Max, and said "Of course you can, kiddo. He's sedated though, and we don't know when he'll wake up." He patted Max's shoulder comfortingly.

The doctor straightened up and faced the others. "He's in room 613, the nurse will give you a full briefing of his injuries and what to expect."

They thanked him, and then the Lightwood family and Magnus walked at a fast pace down the hall, then took the elevator up to floor six, and speed-walked the rest of the corridor, coming to a halt at room 613.

Magnus opened the door, seeing as the others hesitated to do so.

Alec lay on a white bed, with his leg and arm in casts. There was a breathing mask around his mouth, pumping air in and out of his body, and there were a few cuts and bruises dotted around his face. His head was hanging a little limp, and was facing off to the side. Magnus took a breath to steady himself, feeling in the edge of collapsing again.

Isabelle choked out a sob, and raced into the chair beside her brothers bed, taking one of his hands in her own. Mayrse and Jace followed soon after, taking a seats around him and looking equally miserable that Alec wasn't awake, as if they had been expecting him to open the door himself, and reassure them that he was alright.

Magnus took a step forward, and stumbled a little bit, but corrected himself before anyone could see. He fell into a chair, and took a long look at Alec. He was _very_ pale, and there cuts from little bits of glass all over him, scarring his lovely face. Magnus reached out—and brushed Alec's cheek lightly.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Mayrse murmured, as if not to disturb Alec, even though he was unconscious and most likely couldn't hear them.

The conversation fell away from Magnus as they discussed this topic. After a few moments, a nurse appeared in the doorway, and gave them a quick briefing of what injuries he had—they'd managed to fix the end of his lung that was damaged, but he'd have to wear the breathing mask for a while—and when he would wake up. The nurse estimated two, maybe three weeks, and Isabelle burst into tears.

Magnus didn't really hear any of this, as he was gazing at Alec. There was a scar on his nose from the time he had fell off Magnus' roof, and he looked quite bare and odd without his usual shapeless awful sweaters. And he knew that if Alec opened his eyes, they'd be sparkling and blue, and full of life.

But there was no sign of life from Alec, except from the fact that he was breathing steadily, the machine making his chest rise and fall every other second.

.

Roses—no. Hydrangeas—no. Geraniums—Alec was allergic, Daffodils—Magnus thought for a moment, and plucked a bouquet from the shelf.

He was flower shopping. Even though he'd never bought anyone flowers in his life—apart from picking up roses once for Camille—he still knew Alec's preferences.

He remembered that time that they had been playing around in the Lightwood's back garden, running around in the extensive flower collection, when Alec had tripped and fallen into the geraniums, and immediately started to sneeze his head off. Magnus had rolled around on the grass, laughing so hard his stomach hurt, while Alec attempted to scold him for laughing at him, but failed miserably, as he sneezed after every word. He had looked sweet, sitting on the grass, pouting while trying not to sneeze.

Magnus stared at the flowers, then knocked his head a few times with his hand. Something weird was happening to him. Every time he thought of Alec, he'd fall into daze of remembering how nice Alec looked, and how much Magnus liked him. He'd been told that he had a "stupid dopey look on his face" by Catarina, while he had been thinking about Alec. But he'd never had these feelings before. He'd never felt like this about _Alec_. Alec would think it was weird. He'd stop being friends with Magnus, he was sure of it.

Magnus bought the flowers and took the bus down to the hospital.

The word had travelled around the school fast about the accident, faster than gossip spread in a typical high school. Jace and Isabelle had been bombarded with questions, but had ended up storming away in a rage, because people had seemed more interested in Alec's injuries than his wellbeing.

The bus braked sharply, and Magnus almost fell onto the ground, but held onto the strap above him. He stumbled back, tightening his grip, and a women in the seat in front of him smiled at him.

"For your girlfriend?" She asked, smiling knowingly.

Magnus felt heat rise to his face, then stuttered out: "No! No, they're for my friend. Who's a boy."

She smiled even more broadly and then inquired, "For your boyfriend then?" With an eyebrow raised.

Magnus felt his cheeks heat up even more. "No! No—No—he's not my boyfriend, we're just—just—just friends."

The woman stood up and gave him a knowing smirk. "Alright then." She then walked out the bus, as it had come to a halt at the bus stop.

Magnus felt the blood rush through his face as he thought about what the woman had said. Alec—his boyfriend? He scoffed at the idea. As if. As if Alec would return his feelings about him.

Wait, what? What feelings?

 _Maybe I should go to the doctor_ , Magnus thought, joking to himself half-heartedly. _There's something weird happening to me._

His thoughts were cut off by the announcement of the hospital bus stop nearing, blaring through the speakers in the vehicle.

Magnus hopped off the bus, and then walked up the steps to the waiting area. The receptionist looked up at him, and then flipped through the patients book. "Lightwood, is it?" He nodded.

She clearly recognised him; Magnus had been in here everyday since the accident, which had been two and half weeks. Often he'd read, or talk aloud to Alec, wondering if he could hear him.

She scribbled something in it, and then addressed him without looking up. "613."

He walked along the clean corridor, and then took the elevator. Soft music, not unlike hold music that played on phones, played tinnily from the speakers in the elevator, and then it opened with a ding.

He then ambulated down the 6th floor corridor, his squeaking shoes the only sound in the otherwise quiet hall.

He reached Alec's room, turned the knob with a little hesitation, and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He emptied a vase holding dead lilies, and filled it with water from the sink, then arranging the daffodils in a nice-enough fashion. He then seated himself in the chair next to Alec, giving him his full attention.

They had taken the breathing mask off a while ago, and his arm was in a less restricting cast. They told him and the Lightwood's that the wound in his side was on the way to being fully healed, and with his arm almost healed as well. All that was left was his leg, which was still in a cast.

Magnus picked up his book, which he had left here last time, "Love, Rosie". He flipped to the right page, enticed in the story.

It wasn't what he'd typically read, but Tessa had recommended it to him, and Tessa's book taste was—in his opinion—better than Charles Dickens himself.

He couldn't understand why Alex and Rosie were so oblivious. It seemed so obvious to him, a reader, that they were in love. It was _so_ obvious, even to the characters themselves.

He read on for a while, then stopped when Alec shifted around in his slumber. He put his book down and scooted closer to the bed, closer to Alec.

He'd never been this close to Alec while Alec wasn't aware of his presence, even in the mornings when he'd wake up from sleepovers. He'd either be the last to wake up, or immediately shake Alec awake. He looked at him closely.

His hair was covering part of his face, and Magnus felt the need to tuck it back behind his ear. He leaned forward, and threaded his fingers through Alec's hair, pushing it out of his face.

Alec's hair was soft. Like, really soft. Magnus twirled a few strands around on his finger, and let the silky threads fall back into place. His hair was the same colour as the night sky at 3 am, when all the world was pitch black, with his skin was a striking contrast to it. His skin was smooth, pale, unblemished, and his cheekbones were sharply pronounced, though gorgeous in themselves, and they lead to his eyes, which were closed at the moment, but his eyelashes swept over his skin, beautiful and long and dark. His eyes lead to his nose, which was defined and strong, making Magnus look down to his lips, which were pink and rounded, and looked soft and kissable, and—

Alec slowly opened his eyes, and Magnus hadn't even realised that his was leaning so close into him, as if he were about to kiss him. He shot back up, ramrod straight, then realised _Alec was awake_ , and gasped out an "Alec!"

Alec blinked a few, slow, groggy times, and croaked out "What the hell happened?"

Magnus held back a sob and rushed forward, hugging Alec as tightly as he could without crushing any of his injuries, and buried into his neck. "I was _so worried_." Magnus whispered out.

And then he realised why his was so worried, why he had been thinking about Alec constantly lately, why he had just leaned in and thought all these things about Alec.

Those weren't friend things to do.

He was crushing on Alec.

.

Alec had felt tired and weak when he had woken up from being in the car crash.

He'd felt the sickening crunch of his bones and a sudden, piercing pain in his side like something was _being stabbed there_ , and the flashing lights of the headlights, or maybe it was just hallucinations, and then he had fully passed out.

He'd drifted in and out of semi-consciousness on what he assumed was a trip in the ambulance to the hospital, but everything _hurt_ , and he felt like he couldn't _breath_ properly, but he'd heard voices, floating in and around his brain. Unfamiliar ones, and then Max's, who sounded so distressed that Alec wanted to take him into his arms and comfort him, but he couldn't, and then he was falling down, down, down, and then BAM, he was awake again.

The first thing he saw was Magnus, so close to his face, and surrounded by a halo of light, and looking so much like an angel that Alec wanted to reach out and stroke his face, to hold him closely.

But then he realised that it was fluorescent lights, and he was most likely in the hospital. He managed to squeeze out a rusty "What the hell happened?" And Magnus had crushed him into a hug, and Alec had relaxed into his grip, breathing in the musty cologne and the sandalwood that was just _Magnus_.

He'd quite successfully hidden his blush when he saw that Magnus had bought flowers for him.

He was quite confused about his feelings for Magnus, which was kind of why he he had asked Aline, one of his best friends—though not as close as Magnus—to come here, into the hospital. He knew that Aline could tell him about feelings, and crushes and the like, as she was dating a girl named Helen, and seemed very much in love with her.

Currently she was sprawled in one of the hospital chairs, flipping a magazine. Alec could see the headlines— _Amatis and Stephen to break up?_ —from where he was sitting on his bed.

Alec stared at the ceiling. He didn't know quite how to bring the topic up. So instead he stayed in his position, looking up at the white hospital ceiling. He shifted, and his wound twinged, making him wince.

Aline causally flipped the magazine's page. "Do you remember when my mom and your mom were convinced we were going to get married?"

Alec let out a laugh. He did, in fact, remember his mother and Jia cooing over little Alec and Aline, playing in the garden outside, saying to each other, "They're going to get married someday, aren't they?" It turned out that Aline was a lesbian, and was quite happy with her girlfriend, Helen, and Alec was also gay, and not interested in girls whatsoever. "Yeah. Guess we have a track record for disappointing our parents." He chuckled.

His relationship with his mother was fine, and had improved after he'd decided to open up to her and talk about things, like a normal teenager would with their mom.

His relationship with his father, however... Robert had basically ignored Alec since he had come out, but the tension between them had ceased a little since Alec had had his accident. He'd come to visit with the family, and had been almost _kind_ to him, and he had been told by Izzy that Robert was distraught over it, and was worried about Alec while he had been unconscious, so that was alright.

They were progressing. Slowly.

He decided to change the subject. "Have you decided what college to go to?" He asked. Their senior year was a quarter of the way along, and from what he had heard from Jace during his hospital visits, everyone was scrambling to get into a good university.

"Yeah, I'm going to NYU." Aline responded without hesitation, flipping her page again. "What about you?"

Alec faltered. He had put some thought into it, and obviously had applied and been accepted, but the idea of going to a school without any friends to go with made him nervous.

It seemed frightening to go anywhere without knowing anyone there, and it seemed impossible to go anywhere without Magnus, and eventually drift away from him. It just—seemed out of the question. He _couldn't_ think about going to college without Magnus.

"I was thinking about NYU as well." He said truthfully, wondering if Magnus would go there. He hadn't really spoken to Magnus about university choices, avoiding the topic of leaving each other behind.

He sighed, knowing that he asked Aline here for one reason and one reason only, and he had to man up and ask what he wanted to ask.

"Aline?"

"Mm?"

Alec picked at a loose thread on the sheet. "How—how did you know that you liked Helen? Like, _really_ liked her." He avoided Aline's gaze.

She put her magazine down and faced him. "Well... Once I'd realised I liked girls, and I'd met Helen...I'd think about her all the time..." Aline had a dreamy smile on her face, clearly thinking about Helen now. "I thought about how nice she looked, and how her lips looked really good, and how I'd want to kiss her...." She looked off into the distance, smiling serenely.

Well. Check, check, check, check. Looks like Alec was right about his feelings, though that didn't make him feel any better.

_Okay. Here goes nothing._

"How—how did you know, that, y'know, you.... _loved_ her? Hypothetically speaking."

He tried to not look suspicious while saying this to her, but it was proving difficult, judging from the fact that she sat up, looked him straight in the eye and squinted at him.

He sent her a silent plea through looking at her, and Aline, clearing taking pity on him, said, "I think loving someone is when you want to stay with them, no matter what. You want to stay by their side your whole life, and never leave them. You want them as a whole, you want all the good and bad parts of them as well, because you won't judge them, you'll just love them. That's what I feel about Helen."

Alec felt his stomach drop as he came to a realisation. He sent a probably unconvincing smile to Aline, who squinted at him again, but then shrugged and turned back to her magazine, and he looked down at his trembling hands.

Aline had just exactly described what he felt for Magnus. He never wanted to leave Magnus' side, he wanted to stay with Magnus for the rest of his life, and loved all the good and bad parts of him.

He was in love with his best friend.

.

Magnus flopped onto Tessa's bed. "You know, you're going to bore me if you just keep talking about Will and Jem." He said, picking his nail polish—Although, they both were quite handsome. He didn't mind the eye candy.

Tessa turned, and raised his eyebrows at him, before turning back to her bookshelf, deciding which book to pick out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, sitting up, offended by her look. She tutted as she swept through the shelf, passing Austen and Dickens, moving onto the poetry section. She picked up what was a Brönte poem, by the looks of it.

"Well, I'm just saying that you have no right to talk to _me_ about blathering on about people that you love." She said, placing the poem back on the shelf.

"What?" Magnus said, bewildered by her statement.

She gave him a significant look, before turning back around, not before coughing something that sounded suspiciously like 'Alec'.

Magnus sat up, ignoring the picked-up pace of his heartbeat. "Well of course I love Alec, he's my best friend!" He exclaimed, outraged.

Tessa came and sat on the bed, giving him a pitying look. "If you're that far in denial, it's not even funny." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but somehow he already knew what she would say to him. His palms felt clammy.

"What I'm saying, you oblivious twat, is that the way you look and talk to and about Alec, is the way I look and talk about Jem and Will. The way Jace looks at Clary, and the way Simon looks at Isabelle." Tessa finished, looking at him expectantly.

Magnus' mouth dried up, and he stumbled over his next few words, "But, you're not saying that I—that I'm—" He stared wide-eyed at her. She looked at him, raising one eyebrow.

Shit. She was right. Magnus knew what all the daydreaming, the worry, the care and the _love_ that he'd been deliberating about for weeks _meant_. He knew that he wanted to stay with Alec, and care for him. He knew that he wanted to kiss Alec, and had daydreamed about what it would taste like.

He knew what all the, now obvious, signs were.

"Shit." He breathed out, putting his head in his hands. "I'm in love with my best friend."

Tessa made a humming sound under her breath.

.

It was several months later, at graduation, long after he'd been released from the hospital, when Alec realised he had to do something, to say _something_ to Magnus, before leaving.

He knew he was going to NYU now, and had signed up for the classes he wanted, but hadn't found a roommate yet. His parents were pretty well off, he could afford to rent an apartment. He wanted Magnus to come with him, but Magnus still didn't know where he wanted to go either. Alec was terrified of losing him, before saying something, something, to him about the fact that Alec was utterly in love with him.

He planned to say it that night, so that maybe he could sway Magnus to go to NYU with him.

Maybe.

The graduation passed in a blur of shaking hands, delivering speeches (he was the class valedictorian), and the crazed sense of freedom, and letting go, that was bubbling up in the students.

The after-party was at the Lightwood's house—Jace invited everyone—and Isabelle was making him get ready.

"For the last time Iz, I really do not need to dress up for this!" He protested as Isabelle, with mighty strength, pushed him towards her door.

"It's—the last—day—of—high school, and you—are going—to this—party!" She gasped out as she finally got him into her room.

Alec collapsed angrily into her desk chair. "I suppose there's no getting out of this." He grumbled, folding his arms.

"Nope." Isabelle popped the P as she opened her closet.

Alec peered past her, and felt his jaw drop.

"Why do you have so many _mens_ clothes?!"

.

Magnus walked into the Lightwood residence, and whistled. "Wow."

The hall had been artfully decorated with lanterns and streamers, artfully arranged—no doubt Clary's work—and looked stunning. Flashing strobe lights were everywhere, and music played from a speaker in each corner.

It was already packed with people though, Magnus had clearly gotten here late. He saw Maia and Jordan by the punch, and Tessa, Jem and Will over the other side of the room. He also saw Simon and Isabelle— _making out_. He stared, and remembering what Tessa had said about them, made a mental note not to tell Alec. He was _extremely_ protective of Izzy, and would most likely scare the living daylights out of Simon by threatening him. He chuckled at the thought.

Though—where was Alec? He looked around, wondering if he had taken refuge in his room with a book as per usual, but he soon spotted a familiar head of black hair—the advantages of being tall—and walked over to him.

Alec turned around, and Magnus forgot how to breath.

He was wearing skinny ripped jeans, and an _extraordinarily_ tight shirt that showed off all the best parts of him. His eyes were low-lidded, and he sidled up to Magnus.

"Hey." Alec said, in a deep voice.

"Fuck me." Magnus muttered.

"What?" Alec looked concerned.

"I—I said lucky me! My favourite drinks are over there. Do you want some?" He quickly covered up his mistake.

Alec looked slightly confused, but nodded.

Magnus made his way over to the drinks stand, and poured two cups of punch. He only registered the presence behind him when he could smell that distinct flowery perfume.

He turned around. "Fuck off Camille." He said angrily, trying to get past the blonde.

"Magnus..." she trailed her fingers down his arm. He slapped them off. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Not really." He replied. It was true. He didn't feel her absence quite as much anymore. Alec had helped fill that gap. Speaking of which, where was Alec? He couldn't see him anywhere.

Camille put her hand on his chest. "Not even a little bit?" She pouted. Trailing her fingers around his chest, wandering up to his neck. She came closer and closer, her breath on his neck. It wasn't pleasant feeling.

"Camille, you cheated on me. I don't miss you." He said distractedly, casting looks around the room for Alec.

"I think...we should hook up after this." She whispered pressing her body close into his.

Magnus didn't register her words for a few moments, and by that time she was close enough to kiss him.

Magnus pushed her away, and said "I'm not hooking up with anybody after this. Fuck off." And he pushed past her, walking around the room in hopes of finding Alec.

He bumped into Tessa, who grabbed his arm, looked him in eye with a serious expression, and said "Alec's outside. You need to go to him." And Magnus dropped his drinks onto a table, and raced out the door.

.

Alec was nervous. He'd obviously been nervous before, but none of the other times compared to this. The setting wasn't really helping either, he hated loud parties and rooms so full of people that you were packed together with strangers in a sardine can, and he'd been put into uncomfortable clothing by none other than his own sister. Betrayal.

As soon as he walked over to where his friends were though, Clary whistled and said "Damn. If I wasn't dating Jace, and you weren't gay, I'd definitely tap that."

Alec snorted at at Jace's expression, and then addressed Clary. "No thanks." He quipped, laughing with her. He was about to continue their conversation, but then he caught sight of Magnus.

He looked _great_. With low slung jeans, and a shirt that hung off his shoulders and showed off his neck and collarbones, he looked _fantastic_.

Alec gulped.

He excused himself, and then walked over to Magnus, and said hi.

He could've sworn something flickered in Magnus' eyes, but it was gone in a flash. Magnus then said something he couldn't make out, and then quickly straightened up with a too-bright smile, and said he was going to get drinks, and walked away with a fast pace.

That was strange. Magnus didn't act this weird normally. Although....Alec had noticed that in the past few months he hadn't been quite himself.

" _Maybe he knows._ " And small voice whispered in the back of his head. " _He probably knows that you love him, and wants to get away. He's probably disgusted by you..._ " Alec shook his head.

He was just being paranoid because he was so nervous about confessing. He looked over to check if Magnus was coming back, to check if he wanted to go outside, and have a quick word with Alec....

He stopped—and stared in shock.

Camille had her hands all over Magnus, and Magnus was making no attempt to fight it off. He watched as her hand crept up his neck, and felt as if he were to faint, or get hit by a truck—again.

He watched for a few more moments, a sickening feeling in his stomach, and then he turned and stormed out of the room, bumping into Tessa as he exited. "Sorry." He mumbled, fighting back tears. He ran down the hallway, opened and slammed the door, and walked outside.

It was raining. Of course it was raining. He let a few tears out, mixing in with the clear rain spattering his face, and stumbled down the street, hugging his arms around himself.

He couldn't do this again. He couldn't stand by, loving Magnus so deeply and utterly, and watch him get back together with Camille. He couldn't watch Magnus' heart break once again, feeling his own shatter with it.

He had to leave, he decided. He had to go. Tomorrow. He had been accepted into NYU, and could probably book a flight to New York tomorrow.

He let out a sob, clapping a hand over his mouth, realising that he'd have to let Magnus go, and continued to walk slowly down the street, in the pouring rain.

.

Magnus burst out of the Lightwood's house, and cast around wildly for Alec. The rain fell heavily on his face, making it difficult to see, but then he spotted a lonely figure at the end of the road.

Guessing that it was Alec, Magnus ran after him. He almost slipped on the shining road at one point, but managed to catch up to who he assumed was Alec. As he neared him, he saw that it was Alec, and he was holding himself with his head bent forward, and walking as if he had been injured, even though he'd had the cast taken off months ago.

"Alec!" He called out, and Alec turned around.

Magnus felt a shock go through him. Alec's eyes were puffy and red, and even though he couldn't see any tears due to the rain pouring down Alec's face, he could tell he'd been crying. He looked miserable.

"Where—where are you going?" He asked, honestly perplexed by his sudden disappearance from the party.

Alec sniffed, attempted to wiped his eyes with his hands, even though they were wet, and gave up when he realised this. "I'm leaving." He said, his voice quavering.

"The party? Yeah, I noticed." Magnus tried to throw in a light-hearted joke, but it didn't make anything better, by the looks of it.

Alec rubbed his eyes again. "No." he said, his voice slightly muffled by his hand over his face. "I'm leaving the state."

Magnus' stomach dropped. He stumbled over his next words. "What—Why—What?"

Alec's eyes swam with tears, as if he couldn't stand to see Magnus like this, hurt and confused. "I can't—I cant watch you get back together—with someone that will take your heart and stomp all over it. I can't stand by and see your heart broken, again. I—"

"Alec, what are you talking about?" Magnus asked bewilderedly.

Alec's face suddenly contorted, and his tone became angrier. "I'm talking about you getting back together with Camille. I'm talking about how, even though she broke your heart into little pieces, you still want her back. I saw you and her at the party," Alec went on in an angry, thick tone. "And I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt, again. I—"

"Alec, wait, wait." He tried to calm him down. What was he _on_ about? But Alec talked over him, his voice rising to a shout.

"No Magnus, _you_ wait. You've _got_ to listen to me. You have to take your own feelings into consideration, as well as—"

"ALEC. I AM NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH CAMILLE." He yelled over Alec, his voice rising incredulously at the end of his sentence.

All the anger and fight drained out of Alec. He looked surprised. "Oh," is all Alec said. There was silence. The only noise was the drum of the rain, crashing down onto the road.

Alec signed, and ran his hand through his hair. It was so unfair. He looked hot, even when he was soaked with rain, and his eyes still a little red.

The rain crashed down on them, running down Magnus' back, making him shiver—even though it wasn't cold at all.

Thunder boomed in the distance, and he thought he could see lightening far, far away. Alec spoke suddenly, bringing him back to their argument.

"I should go anyways. I've thought about it already, and I can book flight tickets this evening and be on the first plane to New York." He said, looking far too exhausted.

Magnus was staggered. "Why would you leave anyway?" He asked, upset. "Why would you leave me behind?"

Alec turned on him and looked upon Magnus with hurt, and a broken voice, said "You were going to anyway! We'll have to eventually leave each other! You'll grow up and away from me, and find some wife or husband, and live out your life! And I can't stand to see that!"

"What?! Why?! Why would you say that? Why can't you stand it?"

Alec had gone very white in the face, and had started to stutter out words that made no sense. "Because I–I–can't, I,"

Magnus had a small nagging voice in his head. " _He knows_ ". He shook his head. That wasn't it. But what was it? How did they get to this? They were best friends. They shouldn't be arguing about leaving, about separating!

He cast his mind back, wildly, to try and find the reason to their arguing. He cast his mind back, to where this all started, to where it all began.

He'd been pulled to Alec _like fate_. He'd wanted to go to him for inexplicable reasons, and he wasn't about to let him go.

"Alec! You can't just leave me! I've been here for you all these years, and you've been there for me! We're bonded together! We're, we're—" he struggled to think of words of what they were. He loved Alec. What did that make them?

"And that's exactly why I need to go!" Alec looked on the verge of tears again. "I have to leave!"

Magnus felt a surge of anger in his stomach towards Alec, and yelled, even though it was ridiculous, they were in the middle of the road, getting soaked in the pouring rain, shouting at each other, but he didn't care. "Why on EARTH do you need to leave then?" He yelled at full volume.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Alec exploded, and then stepped back and whitened, as if he'd been slapped.

Magnus couldn't process what just happened.

He'd never dreamt that Alec would return his feelings. It had seemed like a lost cause. But here he was, admitting that he loved him.

Magnus' mouth moved automatically. "W-What?"

He wasn't very good under pressure.

Alec suddenly looked tired, rain still splashing around and on him as he let a breath of air out and shut his eyes. "This isn't easy for me. You have to understand I–I've never felt–not like this before. But you– you matter to me. A lot. I love you Magnus. Not just as best friend. As something more."

Alec opened his eyes, and looked up at him. He looked so vulnerable Magnus couldn't bear it. He stood frozen. He didn't know what to do. How to tell Alec that he loved him as well.

Alec's face fell at Magnus' expression, and he turned away, not before Magnus could catch the hurt blossoming on his face like an open wound. "I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it Magnus. I can't stay here." Alec's breath hitched, and he turned around. "Goodbye." And he started to walk away, stifling what sounded like sobs.

Magnus couldn't think. What had just happened? Alec loved him. Alec wanted to be with him. Alec returned his feelings. And now Alec was leaving—

Magnus snapped out of it, suddenly panicking. He couldn't let the one person he loved leave his life for the rest of his life! What was he thinking?!

Alec was now halfway down the road now, nearing Magnus' house. Magnus sprinted with urgency and shouted out a half-breathless "Alec!"

He skidded to a stop just behind Alec, who had stopped as well, and tried to rush the words out of his mouth, trying to get Alec to _see_.

"You said—you said you loved me, right?" He asked, gulping for air, and swallowing rain while doing so.

Alec hunched over and said quietly: "it's not funny, Magnus."

"No! No–I'm not saying it's a funny thing! What I'm trying—to say, is, that-," he took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

"Is that– I'm in love with you too." He rushed out.

Alec straightened up with surprise and turned around in shock. "What?" He sounded genuinely astonished.

"I- didn't realise it until a few months ago," he was still breathing heavily, whether from sprinting, or the shock of confessing his feelings, he didn't know. "But, I realised that I loved you. I've loved you forever, since the day I met you on that stupid swing, and I will love you forever. You're the only one for me, and I can't let you walk away from me like this. It's you, and it's _always_ been you." He finished with an intake of breath.

Alec stared out him, mouth open, but eyes shining. "Really?" His voice was a hushed whisper.

Magnus nodded. He felt he couldn't speak, as if Alec had taken his breath away. He realised all at once that they were standing really close, and he could feel Alec's breath. Alec took a step closer, pressing their bodies together, and Magnus felt his and Alec's racing heartbeats merge together, syncing thm together.

Alec leaned in close, near enough that Magnus could see his eyes, closer than he'd seen them before. They were huge and dark and glossy and blue, and the rain was getting caught in his eyelashes. Alec let out a breath, warming Magnus' face in the freezing rain, and his eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned in, and brushed his lips over Magnus'. Magnus let out a soft noise that he thought he was incapable of making, his eyes fluttering shut as well, and he gently pushed back onto Alec's mouth.

He felt as if he were floating, somewhere where gravity didn't exist, somewhere between space and time, somewhere where nothing existed except for Alec.

The only thing he was aware of was the taste of Alec, the feel of Alec, the touch if Alec's lips against his. Alec's lips were slightly chapped, and tasted sweet and of the punch they were serving at the party. The kiss was short, sweet, and only lasted a couple of seconds, because Magnus was already breathless and so was Alec.

They broke away from each other slowly and Magnus leaned his head forward, touching his forehead with Alec's, still not able to open his eyes yet.

But he did, eventually, and so did Alec, his face so close to Magnus' that all his features were a blur. Alec closed his eyes again. "Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah." Magnus whispered back.

They were silent for a moment, neither sure if what to say. Then—

"Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Magnus then pulled Alec in by his waist, and kissed him passionately. Alec made a low groan in his throat, and threw his arms around Magnus' neck, and kissed him back. It was a symphony of lips and tongue, and Magnus could feel everything and nothing all at once. He could feel the rain running down his face, and let his teeth bite down onto Alec's lower lip, Alec weakening and gasping in and out of his mouth, and he tasted warm and loving, and Magnus wasn't aware of anything else in the world, just the rain and Alec.

Alec then surprised him, by jumping up and wrapping his legs around Magnus' waist, and cupping Magnus' face with his hands, and Magnus felt his knees go weak and wobbly, and he stumbled back, but then he supported Alec with his arms, and they continued to kiss lustfully. It was a sensation of feelings and touch and _everything_.

He broke away for just a second, to ask: "Do you want to—go any further?"

Alec shut him up back by diving back into his mouth, and mumbled into it it a " _Yes_."

Magnus made a low moan in his throat, and his stumbled across the street, still holding Alec up, to get to his house, which was empty, since Clary was at the party (and was probably going to stay with Jace), and Luke and Jocelyn were out of town, up at Luke's farm.

He continued kissing Alec as he staggered up the stairs, and accidentally slammed him against the front door, knees buckling with the amount of force that Alec was kissing with. Alec made a heady noise into his mouth.

He blindly turned the knob of the door, and walked in and slammed the door behind him. He turned and pushed Alec against the door, clashing his mouth furiously against him, a battle of lips and mouths and love, and Magnus had never felt anything like this before.

Alec pulled away for just a second, and looked at him nervously. "I've never done any of this before, I—am I doing it right?" He asked, his voice anxious, and biting his lip. That was hot.

Magnus was dazed, but _astonished_. "Doing it right?" He echoed. "How have you not done any of this and still be _amazing_ at it?" He asked weakly.

Alec grinned and leaned down as if to kiss him, but instead whispered in his ear, "Shoes."

"Right." Magnus gasped back, and kicked off his shoes, while Alec did the same, still hooking his legs around Magnus' waist.

Alec then kissed the spot right under his ear, sucking and making what would no doubt be hickeys in the morning, and continued kissing all the way down, under his jaw, and down his neck.

Magnus thought he was going to collapse with pleasure. " _Alexander_ " He groaned breathlessly, and Alec made an inhuman noise into his throat and pulled back for a second. "Jesus." Alec said, his lips pink and kiss-swollen. "That's—That's really hot." Alec said, panting.

"What, Alexander?" Magnus said, grinning while breathing heavily, and Alec made a low keening noise in his throat and pulled Magnus in for a furious, feverish kiss, leaving Magnus short of breath, then continued his work on Magnus' neck, and Magnus steered his body toward the stairs, making the Herculean effort of walking up the stairs while Alec was still attacking Magnus' neck with his lips.

They reached the top of the landing, and Alec took his lips away from Magnus' neck, and plunged back into his lips, Magnus making every effort to make Alec feel the pleasure that he had just felt.

Magnus staggered into his room, kicked the door shut behind him, and let Alec push him against the door, where they ripped off their shirts, still panting. Magnus tossed his on the floor, then pushed away from the door, and crashed onto his bed, Alec beneath him.

He rolled his hips onto Alec, and Alec _gasped_. "Oh my _God_." He said breathlessly, sliding his hands down Magnus' back. Magnus did it again, making Alec react with a " _Magnus_."

"Oh _god_." Magnus moaned into his mouth. He then quickly took of his belt, and then slid his jeans off, and his socks, prompting Alec to do the same. The sudden skin-on-skin contact made them both moan.

Magnus sucked a line of kisses and hickeys along Alec's collarbone and neck, making Alec breath a lot heavier, and his hands slid along to Magnus' ass, Magnus making an incoherent string of curses and gasps. Magnus reached to take off his underwear—then stopped, and looked up at Alec. Alec paused at the sudden stop, a question in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Magnus whispered him, making sure.

Alec looked like he was about to laugh, and said "Magnus, I've wanted to do this for the past five months. I assure you that I want to."

Magnus smiled at him then, and then went back to kiss him, sliding off his and Alec's boxers, making Alec gasp and writhe around.

.

Magnus woke slowly, daylight warming the back of his eyelids, his head pillowed comfortably against the soft sheets, and he inhaled, taking in the air around him.

He froze.

There was a scent that was different to the usual smell of his pillows, and something warm pressed into him that was distinctly.....

He opened his eyes, and the memories of yesterday flooded back to him.

 _Alec_.

He was sound asleep, his head pillowed in Magnus' chest, and his arms wrapped loosely around Magnus' waist, his breathing short puffs against Magnus' skin. Magnus wrinkled his nose fondly. That was adorable. Alec's hair was an absolute mess, his skin littered with hickeys, and his mouth was slightly open, but to Magnus he had never looked more beautiful.

Well, Magnus thought smugly back last night. Alec had been pretty beautiful then as well.

He stretched, careful not to wake Alec, and shut his eyes, happy to take in the peace and quiet around him.

He stayed there for a couple more minutes, until he felt Alec shift, his breathing becoming more irregular. Alec's eyes opened, fluttering, and he looked slightly confused, until he realised he was wrapped around Magnus, and then looked up into his eyes, giving a small smile, his eyes crinkling around the edges. "Hey." He said softly.

Magnus smiled right back, and said, "Hey yourself", back at him, yawning afterwards. He sighed contentedly.

"I could get used to this" he said, while stretching his arms out. Alec laughed quietly, scooting up, nuzzling closer into Magnus' neck crook. "You will." He said, but then looked up, slightly frazzled. "But—wait. How—how are going to be—when we're at college?"

Magnus thought for a moment, and then a great idea struck him.

"My NYU acceptance came yesterday right before the party," he said slowly, "and I really want to go there, and you said—"

Alec sat up on his elbows and finished Magnus' sentence with excitement. "We could both go! I want to go there as well! Magnus, you're a genius! We can be together at college then, without being long distance! Unless, you—don't want to be." He finished shyly, turning his head away so that his hair hid his expression.

Magnus sat up on his side, and gently took Alec's hands into his own. "Alec, I didn't just pour my heart out to you just so you could walk away from me." Alec turned his head, his expression sweet and affectionate and loving, and Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec's. "I love you."

Alec's cheeks were a a faint pink, and he leaned in and gave Magnus a chaste kiss. It was just as amazing as yesterday. "I love you too." He mumbled against Magnus' lips.

They lay down, heads close together, and sat there, gazing into each other's eyes. Magnus reached out, and stroked Alec's hair behind his ear, and was reminded of that fateful day in the hospital, when he'd realised that he was utterly in love with this man.

All of a sudden, their peace and quiet was interrupted by a slamming of the front door. Magnus looked back at the door, and then looked at Alec, his eyebrows raised.

"Magnus! Do you have any idea where my godforsaken brother is?! Isabelle and I have been looking all morning!"

It was Jace.

They heard him storm up the stairs, and walk across the hallway. "I swear, if he's passed out drunk somewhere—" Jace stopped mid sentence when he burst the door open, and took in the sight of them.

Alec was propped up on his elbow, duvet covering most of his lower body, though he was obviously naked, Magnus in bed with him, looking over his shoulder, and then Jace's eyes wandered about the room, looking at the pile of discarded clothes on the floor, both of Magnus and Alec's sex-mussed hair, the hickeys covering both of them, and sighed with....relief?

"God, finally. Isabelle and I were thinking of forcing you into a closet together to confess your feeling for each other." Jace seemed unfazed. Magnus' mouth fell open, and so did Alec's.

"Was—Was it that obvious?" Magnus asked, shocked, seeing as Alec didn't seem to be able to respond.

"Oh yeah. You guys were making mooney eyes at each other all the time, and missing each other's looks by seconds. It was infuriating." He seemed a little smug, which wasn't unusual.

Jace seemed very unperturbed with having a conversation with his half naked brother and his brothers half naked best friend in bed together. "Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, I'm going to go and rub it in Simon's face that I won the bet." Jace smiled smugly, and swung the door shut behind him.

"What?! What bet?!" Alec called after him, but all they could hear was him chuckling all the way down the stairs.

"Tch. Ass." Magnus said, still looking at the door.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Magnus turned, astonished, to see Alec grinning seductively at him.

"Why you little—" Magnus clambered on top on Alec, and started tickling and kissing him everywhere. Alec laughed and laughed until he was out of breath, and Magnus took pity on him. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Alec's. Alec responded with enthusiasm, kissing him until he was dizzy.

Alec leaned forward and said smugly "I get to do that all the time now." Then he kissed the sensitive spot behind Magnus' ear and he half gasped, half laughed, and Alec rolled over, changing their positions so that Alec was on top, and he pressed kisses all the way down his neck, his chest, and down lower, and the rest of the conversation was lost, but then Alec pulled back, sitting upright so that Magnus was lying down and Alec was straddling his hips, and he asked "Wait. Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend now?"

Magnus' smile widened, and his pulled Alec down so that he was lying directly on top of him. "It sure does, boyfriend." And Alec grinned and kissed him again, and then they were kissing so devotedly again that he forgot where he was, all he knew was that Alec was there. And that's all that mattered.

.

* _ping_ *

 

**(1) new message.**

 

Magnus picked it up, curious.

 

**[From: Biscuit]**

_I hope you don't mind that this is sent to all our friends now. Btw, you two are adorable._

_(1) attachment_

 

Magnus opened it, grinning.

It was a photo of him and Alec, probably taken this morning while they were asleep, Alec lying on top of Magnus, his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, Magnus' arms wrapped around him, the duvet covering everything but above their waists. Magnus' face looked peaceful, and their hair was all tangled together.

He saved it, still grinning, and clicked his phone off, turning back to Alec.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily ever after. The End.
> 
> Kidding! I was thinking about doing some extras, like switched POV's and their life afterwards, if you guys would want me too. Comment down below!
> 
> Again, thank you to the people who helped and supported me, and a BIG thank you to my beta's, [FiveKittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivekittens/pseuds/Fivekittens) and [Charlta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlta/pseuds/Charlta)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@catarinalosss](http://catarinalosss.tumblr.com) and on twitter at [@lightwdbanefam](https://mobile.twitter.com/lightwdbanefam)
> 
> See you all next time! ❤️


End file.
